world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
120213LibbyRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 00:35 -- 12:37 AC: Am I SPeaking to the alien which callS itSelf Libby? 12:38 SO: T.T . o ( Yes. Am I speaking to the troll which calls itself Rilset? ) 12:39 AC: You are. Now that we have eStabliShed one another'S identitieS, let uS move on to the matter at hand. 12:39 AC: IS it true you are in a fluShed relationShiP with a troll named BaliSh? 12:40 SO: T.T . o ( Yes. ) 12:41 AC: And iS it alSo true you have forbidden him from engaging in black romance? 12:43 SO: T.T . o ( I forbid him nothing. I did, however, tell him that I didn't feel that I was ready to be in a relationship with someone who was also in a black relationship. ) 12:45 AC: I See. Don't you find meddling in your mateSPrite'S other quadrantS to be a bit...Petty? 12:46 SO: T.T . o ( Don't you find meddling in others relationships a bit... immature? ) 12:49 AC: I do not meddle. I SimPly wiShed to know the veracity of what I had heard. While the information came from one very dear to me, She waS hardly unbiaSed. I SimPly wiShed to know the truth. 12:49 AC: I have no intention of uPSetting your affairS. 12:49 SO: T.T . o ( I'm sure. I am surprised you're not here begging for my assistance. ) 12:50 AC: Begging iS not in my nature. 12:50 AC: That you are a being of great Power iS not in diSPute. 12:51 AC: And you may have your uSeS. 12:51 AC: But I leave Such thingS to otherS more Skilled than I. 12:52 SO: T.T . o ( Hmm... I see. ) 12:52 SO: T.T . o ( I have an important question to ask you, right now. ) 12:52 SO: T.T . o ( Do you know where Nullar IS? ) 12:52 AC: I do. 12:54 SO: T.T . o ( Are you SURE? ) 12:55 AC: I am. Why do you aSk? 12:57 SO: T.T . o ( I am wondering why you aren't trying to do something about her abduction, then? ) 01:01 SO: T.T . o ( Hmmm, silence. Interesting. ) 01:01 AC: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. 01:03 SO: T.T . o ( I have done nothing. ) 01:03 SO: T.T . o ( I attempted to protect her, but sadly other trolls have made deals with Jack. ) 01:03 SO: T.T . o ( And one of them made Nullar a target. ) 01:03 SO: T.T . o ( of course, her attempts at flushed advances towards the Thief didn't hurt, either. ) 01:05 AC: I do not believe you, alien. I think you have taken her from me. 01:05 AC: I will now go to BaliSh, and caPture him. 01:05 SO: T.T . o ( Rilset ) 01:05 SO: T.T . o ( Let me be very... very... very... clear with you. ) 01:06 SO: T.T . o ( You can say what you like about me. ) 01:06 SO: T.T . o ( You can threaten me until the end of my days. ) 01:06 SO: T.T . o ( Even try to kill me. ) 01:07 SO: T.T . o ( But if you so much as lay a finger upon my beloved, I will not just kill you. I will unmake you. I will make you watch while I eradicate that precious little plant of yours from existence, and then break your mind until you are nothing more than someone to tend my gardens, killing the plants you claim to adore. I want you to really think about what you're threatening, before you trifle w 01:07 SO: ith matters outside of your control. ) 01:07 SO: T.T . o ( Shock of shocks, I am TRYING to HELP YOU. ) 01:10 AC: You attemPt to threaten me through my PlantS and Sanity. Your wordS fall uPon deaf earS. Without Nullar, I am nothing. I Shall refrain from harming BaliSh for now, not becauSe of your iritating rant, but becauSe I belive you may be Sincere. 01:10 AC: You would have taken him otherwiSe. 01:11 AC: But Should I Prove incorrect, and I diScover you had Some Part in her caPture 01:11 AC: The conSquenceS will be dire. 01:11 AC: Now, where iS She? 01:12 SO: T.T . o ( I believe Jack has taken her to the Land of Salt and Razors. ) 01:13 AC: Can you tell me her condition? 01:14 AC: DoeS She...live? 01:15 SO: T.T . o ( As far as I know. ) 01:15 SO: T.T . o ( Jack is obscuring the Land from my Sight, most likely in an attempt to prevent Scarlet from observing her. ) 01:17 AC: Can PortalS reach thiS land? Can you eStabliSh contact with Someone there? 01:18 SO: T.T . o ( No. I cannot. ) 01:18 SO: T.T . o ( I have already tried. ) 01:19 AC: Damn. Do you know of any way it may be reached? 01:21 SO: T.T . o ( No. Not at present. Sadly, it is up to Nullar to find her own way off, for now. ) 01:21 SO: T.T . o ( I will continue to try, and see if I can make contact with the Consorts or the Denizen ) 01:21 SO: T.T . o ( but they are.... recalcitrant ) 01:23 AC: I will not Sit idly by while my lady StruggleS alone. There muSt be Something we may do to aid her. 01:23 AC: What of thiS Jack? Can he lured out? 01:24 SO: T.T . o ( I cannot have you risking your life as well. The only person who can Lure Jack out is possibly Scarlet. ) 01:24 SO: T.T . o ( The issue here is that Nullar has been courting Jack, and he is a Sadist. ) 01:24 SO: T.T . o ( As well, Seriad named Nullar as the one to recieve a "punishment" from Jack. ) 01:28 AC: Then there will be no Safe haven for Seriad. Once Nullar iS Safe, I will conSume him alive. Scarlet then iS the key to getting Jack. And we have Something She wantS. 01:28 AC: Or Someone, rather. 01:29 SO: T.T . o ( Yes, that is true. ) 01:31 AC: You have Proven me a liar. I Said that I would not beg, that it waS not in my nature. 01:31 AC: I waS wrong. 01:31 SO: T.T . o ( I see. ) 01:31 SO: T.T . o ( We are learning many things about you, tonight. ) 01:31 AC: PleaSe, helP me to convince the others that thiS iS the ProPer courSe. 01:32 AC: I cannot do thiS alone. 01:32 SO: T.T . o ( Speak with Balish. Not rudely, but respectfully. Despite the fact that he could not be black for Nullar, or Red, he does care for her, in a Pale way. And he will not take the loss of a teammate lightly. ) 01:33 SO: T.T . o ( I would advise you to refrain from contacting Jack directly. ) 01:33 SO: T.T . o ( I am sure he is more than aware of your feelings regarding Nullar. ) 01:33 SO: T.T . o ( And Rilset ) 01:33 SO: T.T . o ( Despite how she feels about me, I have done everything in my power to protect her. I am sorry it wasn't enough. ) 01:35 AC: I Shall SPeak to BaliSh Politely. I Shall not contact Jack. And I Shall take it on faith that you tried to helP her. 01:35 AC: But Should thiS not Prove enough. 01:35 AC: And Nullar dieS. 01:36 AC: There will be no winner of thiS game. 01:36 AC: I will deStory all, and none Shall Stand before me. 01:37 AC: So Pray for our SucceSS, alien. 01:37 SO: T.T . o ( Very... quaint. ) 01:37 SO: T.T . o ( Be well, Rilset. ) -- sanguineOracle SO ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 01:37 --